


Tale of four elements

by azure_lemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Symbolism, Vignette, women in Sam's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Sam had a lot of women in his life, but only three made a lasting impression on him.Some people are like the water, some are like fire, some are like earth and some are like the wind.All these elements need each other to coexist. This is how harmony is achieved.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Tale of four elements

**Author's Note:**

> Let's forget about Amelia. She didn't bring much in Sam's life in the terms of forming anyway.  
> I was working on something else and the inspiration hit from the completely different side. Sam is the brother I write the least about, but he finally got the fic about himself. Funny how you analize things and realize all his girls were so much different.

Sam Winchester had a lot of flings and one night stands in his life. Being a hunter wasn’t a long-term relationship friendly job. Hunters live fast, often die young and don’t make plans for a future and he wasn’t an exception to this. However, in his life appeared three woman who made a lasting impact on him, had their part in forming him into the man who turned out to be.

Jessica was like water, both firm and gentle. She had known how to be assertive and tough when she had to be, but for the majority of time, she unknowingly soothed wounds Sam received during his previous life. She was like home, a chance for a normality. Water is pure. It symbolizes a rebirth, a new beginning. With Jess by his side Sam believed there might be a different path awaiting him, not the one filled with horrors of hunting.

Ruby was like fire, burning herself and everyone who came in the contact with her. Passionate in her words and deeds, dangerous, yet mysteriously fascinating. A true fighter, loyal and committed to her case. Her true nature remained hidden till the very end, which she met rapidly, like and extinguished flame of the candle. Their romance started fast, was brim with emotional ups and downs and ended abruptly.

Eileen was like earth, practical, patient, hard-working. She knew realities of hunter’s life too well. With her Sam knew he doesn’t need to protect his secrets. She was his confidant, a real partner. With her Sam felt like he finally got home, but in a different way than with Jess. More like finding the second half, coming home after a long journey. Eileen wasn’t as rapid and fervent like Ruby and not as gentle and sweet as Jess. When Sam met her he seeked stability, a companionship more than feverish blasts of his former loves. A mature feeling, based on mutual understanding, the end of the road. Someone to go back to. Safe haven.

Sam himself was like a wind, able to coexist with water, fire and earth. Sometimes bringing rescue as in sweltering hot days, sometimes wreaking havoc, like the unstoppable hurricane. Not as distinctive as other elements, but probably the most adaptable. This was why at first he got himself captivated by water, than carried away by fire and in the end came back to the roots. Even though he settled in with Eileen, deep down he knew that without his experiences with Jess and Ruby his life would be incomplete.


End file.
